


【那翔】高阶恶魔大人的第一次天职尝试

by FeliciaZ



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ
Summary: Happy Halloween~是sl恶魔AU的那翔w小甜饼，一如既往私设很多，看之前注意Beginning notes
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki, 那翔
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【那翔】高阶恶魔大人的第一次天职尝试

**Author's Note:**

> 本文乱七八糟的私设有些本于原作，不过大部分还是服务个人xp，比如那月司掌倦怠还算出于他恶魔卡的剧情，翔司掌淫欲就真的只是作者个人xp，看着图一乐就行，千万别较真。  
> 前半有轻微未遂的抹布翔情节，而且全篇大概有一定程度ooc，自行避雷。

翔站在巷角，暗自吸一口气，一边张望一边缓步往更昏暗的深处走去。

银月西斜，雾寒露重，时间已经接近后半夜。

四下寂静的夜时而被醉汉和女人的推搡调笑打破，漆黑的巷道尽头已经可以看到光和人影。他顿住脚步，抬手抹过头上的角，顿时化为一个普通人类少年的模样。

作为高阶恶魔血脉继承人，翔司掌七宗罪中的淫欲，魅惑别人是他的天职。  
然而他年纪太小，幼时又体弱多病，躲在城堡里度过了大半时光。在马上就要成年的这个关头，他若是再不履行自己的天职，怕是无法作为高阶恶魔被地狱认可。

这有什么难的。翔尽量挂起蛮不在乎的笑，魅惑别人这类事早就烙印在他的血脉里，虽然并未主动去做什么，但他在地狱时向来身边人也没断过，多少恶魔对他趋之若鹜，换成人类自然也一样。  
他已经做了足够的功课，今日只要成功采补一个人类的精气，就能闭上地狱那群魔的嘴。而他也受够了被当作小孩子看待，迈向成年的第一步，就从这个夜晚开始。

翔无视因略微紧张而加快的心跳，正欲向前走去，身侧的虚空却突然被撕裂，一个人低敛精美的眉目随之显映而出。

“翔殿下……您之前并没有跟我说过，今天要来人界，第一次履行职责。”

那月的神情还是一如既往温和沉稳，语气也没有丝毫不快，翔却莫名从中品出一丝压迫感。  
他往后退了半步，不想那月直接往前迈了一大步，幽暗的灯光下，高大的身形把翔整个人罩在了他的阴影之下。

他垂下头，动作轻柔地理了理少年的领结，声音极低，气息几乎和他交缠在一起：“……您的领结歪了。”

翔根本不知道自己的心虚从何而来。  
那月虽然是司掌倦怠的大恶魔，不过就等级而言只是他的执事。他们从幼时便形影不离，比起主仆更像朋友，但这并不代表那月有过问他行事的权利。

他没有让那月知道这次行动，准备自己快去快回。却没想到那月不仅发现，还跟了过来。

翔有些羞赧。他把这些负面情绪归结为ghs被好朋友撞破的尴尬，又觉得这样自己身为高阶恶魔很没面子，头脑一热，忽然抬起手，气势汹汹地将那月推到了一旁的墙上。

执事没有丝毫反抗，只是顺从地被抵到墙角，沉默地任由他用一根手指点住自己的胸膛。  
而少年似乎对于自己勾起的笑有多么令人心痒难耐并没有丝毫自觉，下定了决心要酷酷地表现一番，甚至继续用饱含暗示性的语气说道：“这种事我告诉你干什么，让你跟过来旁观我怎么把人类吃干抹净？”

可惜两人的身高对比太过悬殊，翔就算壁咚也只能咚在对方腰际，竭力仰着头，很有魄力的表情看起来也只显得可爱。  
这让翔心中的不爽愈演愈烈。他冷哼一声，倏而伸手捏住那月的下巴，用满带审视的露骨眼神将他的脸打量了一遍，然后又毫不留情将他推开。  
“其实你倒是很好的第一次对象……可惜你不是人类，和你上床毫无好处。”

被朋友以这种眼光看待，他应该感到侮辱了吧。翔烦躁地想着。那就赶紧回去啊。

然而那月连动都没有动一下。他的表情敛于浓重的夜色之后，平素的温和稳重之外似乎还有晦暗难明的什么，但在格外沉默的夜里悉数化为一声叹息，“……我不是要打扰您的任务，我只是怕…您反而被人类……”

那月的尾音实在太轻，还不待人听清，就在夜风之中消散而去。他新叶一般的眼瞳在镜片后微微闪烁，似乎蕴藏了未尽的千言万语，最后却只上前一步，细细为眼前的少年扣好最上面的一颗纽扣。  
“既然您已经做好准备……那就祝您凯旋而归。”

深夜的小巷冷寂而空荡，地面散落着零星的烟壳和杂乱的酒瓶，生锈的下水道口上攀满青苔，一切都脏而颓圮。翔过惯了奢华精致的生活，却不想人间比地狱还更有地狱的模样。

他盯上的是一个沉溺酒色、空有权财的大贵族。特意选定这样容易攻陷的对象，又选择他在外鬼混之后神智脆弱的时机，速战速决肯定不成问题。

此时应当已经到那人一贯喝完酒准备回去的时刻了。翔走过巷尾的转角，前方一座熙熙攘攘的大酒坊终于为沉灰色的夜晚染上活气，而他的目标人物正与几个人三三两两簇拥着从门里走出来。

翔不再犹豫，直接走上前去，在擦肩而过的一瞬，拽住了男人的衣角。

“先生，夜还这么长，你就要回去了吗？”

少年的声线天生有点细微的鼻音，当他刻意放缓拉长音调时，轻轻挑起的尾调简直能勾走世上任何活物的心。贵族男人果然停下脚步，醉眼朦胧地望过来，然后倒吸一口气。

小恶魔隐去了自己的角和尖牙，看上去和人类别无二致。美丽灿烂的金发乖顺地垂在颊旁，大眼睛里蕴着一汪纯洁又无辜的水蓝色，眸光流转间却莫名带了一股狡黠的媚意。那张脸过于年轻可爱，甚至于有些雌雄莫辨，所以哪怕看他的短发能辨认出这是男孩，还是令人一瞬间气血下涌。  
他穿得十分严实，看上去比起烟花之地的风尘客，更像是被养在温室里的小少爷。娇小可爱的身段和细嫩白皙的皮肤同样昭示他的养尊处优，然而脖颈上被大衣领遮得若隐若现的艳红纹路，却在乖巧的外表中猛然撕开一道危险诱惑的裂缝，衬托他天然的自信和高傲，矛盾而强烈的引力令人目眩神迷。

简直是好此道的人最梦寐以求的那类美少年。

早已被酒色冲昏头脑的男人已经无暇思考他的身份，一只手扯过他的手腕，一只手已经揽上他的纤细的腰际，呼吸粗重地调笑起来：“哪里窜出来的小猫咪，拦住我的去路，你知道会发生什么吗？”

男人明显比翔这个司掌淫欲的恶魔还要擅此道，贴着他背部的手顺着腰线一路往下，甚至放肆地往臀缝里挤进去。翔没料到他居然在人来人往的大门口就如此急色，更没想到自己的身体居然敏感成这样，一时之间有些双腿发软。

他不愿承认自己的畏缩，赌着气甚至又往男人那边凑近一步，露出蛮不在乎的嚣张笑容：“你觉得我像是在害怕？”

他向男人伸出手，那一瞬间脑中却莫名闪过刚刚那月临走之时的神情。  
那个人清浅的眼眸里明显有什么他还没来得及读懂的情绪，此刻在他要触碰其他人的时候，清晰无比地再次浮现在心间。

翔伸出去的手指一蜷。为什么现在会想到那家伙啊！

他咬咬牙，更热情地揽住面前男人的脖颈，在他耳边低语道：  
“带我走吧。”

酒馆背后就有一家小旅馆，男人驾轻就熟地把翔带到里面。那几个与他同行的人前后打点好房间，却出乎意料地没有离开，一个关上了门，还有的居然走上前来，开始扯翔的衣服。

“你们干什么？！”翔一个激灵，下意识往后踉跄，却不小心跌入另一个男人怀中。  
他后知后觉地感到不对，连忙把视线投向原本的目标，“先生，你不让他们走吗？”

他并没有意识到自己眼神中懵懂的慌乱有多么惹人心痒，男人们箍着他的手，将他面朝下按在床上。一片惊慌失措中，翔只听到身后传来一阵哈哈大笑：“他们都是我的朋友，一起玩乐不是很正常吗？”

“放心，一会儿就让你爽翻天，钱也不会少给的。”

身后不知谁的手从衣摆下钻了进去，在光滑的脊背上抚摸，还有人肆意揉搓着他的大腿和臀部。翔的脸在一瞬间爆红，再也顾不得恶魔的面子，七手八脚挣扎，“喂！给我放开…谁允许你们……”

然而这句话没有说完就被骤然伸入口中的手指打断。某个人埋头进他颈间，吮吻他的颈侧，而宛转蔓延的红纹刚刚被触到，他挣扎的动作就骤地一滞，半边身子都酥软下去。

“这里居然真的是敏感点。”身上的人啧了一声，“也不知道是被谁开发出来的，真会玩。”

暴露了的弱点顿时遭到更凶狠的对待，甚至有人往他身下更隐秘地方探去。口腔被堵塞，翔艰难急促地喘息着，眼前蒙上了一层可怜的水雾。

不应该是这样的！  
本来不该是由他主导，轻松顺利地将这个人类榨干吗？

急转而下的情势让翔根本连使用法术的余裕都没有。男人把塞在他嘴里的手指撤出，却又将他的头往自己腿间按去。翔睁大眼睛，预料到接下去要发生什么，不敢置信又害怕地向后蜷缩。

在最绝望的关头，耳边却倏忽飘过一声虚无缥缈的叹息，在翔混沌的意识中，犹如漩涡里垂下一根蛛丝。

他猛然挣扎着抬起头，努力想要从虚空中辨认什么，下一瞬耳畔终于响起熟悉而清晰的声音：“……我的主人，如果需要我，请随时呼唤我的名字。”

“……那月…”翔忍住忽然上涌的眼泪，“那月！”

“是。”黑暗中现出一个人的轮廓，翔随即感到温暖的力量将自己冰凉无力的手包裹住，一刹那时间骤停，四周对他为所欲为的男人全都止住动作。

而那个人的声音随着他的身影一步步凝实，比往日还要低沉的音调仿佛浸在冰冷无机质的海水里，不动声色流入耳际：“召唤我为你实现愿望的话，你可知道你要支付的代价……？”

狼狈而不蔽体的衣物已经无法抵挡深夜的寒气，翔哽咽颤抖着，眼角湿红，可唇色已经发青。  
“随便。”他重重地喘息，在这一切荒诞的凌乱中，竭力伸出手，“带我走。”

然而翔落入那月怀抱的下一秒，时停就结束了。

正在兴头上的男人们发觉手下的少年突然消失，纷纷怔在原地；而翔听到身后近在咫尺的动静，惶恐地一颤，往那月怀里又缩进一分。

他很快发现那些男人根本看不到自己，随后才意识到他和那月处在另辟的一方空间里。他揪住那月的襟口，半晌怔然地感叹一句：“你的实力什么时候已经这么……”

话音未落，忽然一个天旋地转，他被悬空抵在了空间透明的壁上，还没来得及做出任何反应，冰凉的唇上忽地被印下一个吻。

形式转变得太过突然，翔瞪大眼睛，徒然涨红了脸，却一句话都说不出来。  
而那月蹭了蹭他的鼻子，居然泛起一抹浅淡难以言喻的笑意。  
“小翔太可爱了，我忍不住。”他用了只有最私下的时候才会用的称呼以及亲昵的语气，神情却是冰凉的，像平静冷暗的无底深渊，以一种波澜无惊的外表陈述：“以及……我很生气。”

“小翔说要把人类吃干抹净，结果却差点反被人类吃干抹净了呢。”

“既然你来者不拒，那么，”高大的恶魔淡淡地捏住少年的下巴，“我的小主人……准备好向我支付你的代价了吗？”

这一系列亲近到狭昵的动作顿时让翔感觉到侮辱，他失语一瞬，随即愤然打开那月的手，“你说代价……你是我的执事，我是你的主人！你要难道像对待那些向你许愿的人类一样对待我吗……！？”

“怎么可能——”那月落音很重，语调却微微上挑，“小翔，翔殿下……我向您索求的东西与任何其他人都不同……您没有感受到吗？”

翔与那月共同生活了这么多年，却从没见过这样的他——仿佛温柔的兽忽然露出凶狠的尖牙，那双宛如狩猎者的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着自己，里面不加掩饰的欲求所带来的恐怖与压迫几乎让人心脏停止跳动。

翔终于想起这个人平和优雅的外表之下，一贯隐藏着何等毁灭性的强大力量。

他下意识想逃，却像被捏住了咽喉的兔子，被对方铺天盖地的气势所笼罩，连最轻微的挣扎都做不到。  
但也许是他表情的恐惧太过明显，那月很快垂下眼睑。他纤长的睫毛将眸光遮住，而勾起的微笑几乎可以算得上柔情而恳求：  
“你不是说我会是很好的第一次对象吗？……你不相信我吗？”

翔一瞬间觉得，这个人远比自己更有成为魅惑之恶魔的资质。

他不明白既已身为恶魔，是否还有堕落的余地，但他的确感到一种无可逃离的失重。仿佛与抱着他的人一同在无尽虚空之上，为重力所牵引，永无止境地坠落下去。

他觉得这也挺可笑的。他本是司掌淫欲的恶魔，今夜面对那几个人类可以顺水推舟，可他无法忍受；此刻面对自己的属下、最好的朋友，却反倒升不起一丁点拒绝的力气。

“……你是故意的。”翔撑着透明的墙壁，连耳尖都爬满动情的粉，话语里带着浓重的鼻音，“你就等着我出来勾引人类……然后失败。”

埋头在他脖颈的那月连一丝一毫否认的打算都没有，粘腻的轻笑声像在撒娇，“……已经等很久了。”

翔从鼻子里哼了一声，“我们做这种事可一点好处都没有……所以你现在是在干什么，向司掌淫欲的高阶恶魔索求情感和贞操的承诺？”

他说得毫不客气，然而那月却像完全没听懂他话语中的嘲讽，径自真挚地亲吻他的手，缓缓与他十指相扣。  
“你明白的，我爱你，我属于你。”他温柔低垂的眼眸里已经不再有刚才令人恐惧的狠意，如同狂风巨浪后终于停泊的小舟，“你也可以属于我吗？”

“和恶魔谈爱情，你是不是搞……”

然而翔不屑的话还没说完，就被突然撑开自己身下的东西打断了。  
“好痛……！不要……”他睁大眼睛，疯狂向旁躲避，却根本无处可躲，身上人缓慢而不容拒绝地，最终全部没入他体内。

“没事的，你能适应。你的身体本来就比旁人更适宜做这种事情。”那月低声安抚道。

根本不够充分的前戏和过于突然的插入让翔水蓝色的眼里一瞬间溢满水雾，他难捱地抓紧那月伸过来环住他的手臂，除了急促的喘息无法吐出一个字。

“真可惜啊。要是小翔和我两情相悦就好了……你要是不能心甘情愿，我就只能强行把你留在我身边了。”

他的语气柔情款款，可动作却用力到疯狂，手反复摩挲着刚刚翔身上被别人碰过的部位，仿佛这样就能让这个人从内而外专属于自己，“以后不许再去诱惑人类了哦，我讨厌看到那些人用色眯眯的眼神看你……要不干脆不要再来人界了，永远和我生活在恶魔的城堡里吧……”

空间外，那几个男人还在不死心地到处寻找突然消失的少年，而隔着一个透明的墙壁，少年却一丝不挂，半边脸抵在墙上，下半身悬空着，被身后的人牢牢扣住操弄。  
他抓着墙壁的手时而用力到泛白，时而又忽然脱力地滑落下去，半晌才从口中挤出几个破碎的音节：  
“你居然…敢……”

“小翔的血统比我高贵，是我的主人……可是你从来没出去履行过天职……根本打不过我吧？”那月亲他脖颈上的红纹，轻快地仿佛只是在说今天的天气。  
“我好嫉妒啊……凭什么只因为小翔的天职，那些人类就能被小翔主动勾引……而我这么努力，却还是不能让你爱我呢……？”

翔几乎要抓狂了，这个人为什么永远这么擅长自作主张、自说自话？  
他忍着被欺负出的眼泪，在那月凑过来想要与他接吻的时候，狠狠咬了一下他的嘴唇。趁着他停下来的一瞬，竭力曲起腿，往后踹了他一脚。

“混蛋！你到底能不能好好听我说话……至少等我把话说完啊！！”

他气汹汹地挣开束缚，转过去和那月面对面，看到他愣愣的表情就气不打一处来，“我有说过我不喜欢你吗？！”

那月眼睛骤然亮起来。然而那过分明显的雀跃却让翔的气焰突然熄灭，有些慌乱地支支吾吾起来，“我，我也不是就喜欢你……”  
他顿了顿，又小小声补充，“不过今天晚上我这么心烦意乱，又总是想起你……我觉得我可能还是有点喜欢你的。”

似乎意识到刚刚自己讲了多不好意思的事情，翔红着脸低下头，马上掩饰一般提高音调：“……而且这工作太可怕了，我真的不会！我也不想再做了！”  
他说着，自暴自弃地靠进那月怀里，“我们回去吧！以前我们一直是一起过的……以后当然也还是会在一起。”

“嗯。”那月毫无保留地抱住他，亲了亲他的发顶，手却往下伸去，再次掰开了他的腿，让他勾住自己。  
“但是小翔不能不负责任哦，这里，”他牵着翔的手，往自己身下带去，“是因为你才变得这么大的。它跟我说，如果小翔不让它满足，今天是没办法轻松离开这里的哦。”

他并没有给翔反对的机会，便已经开始慢慢把自己往里面送。翔闷哼一声，生气而无可奈何地抓着他的肩膀，几乎没力气反驳他颠倒是非的发言，只能任由他继续胡作非为。

外面的男人也终于放弃离开，房内灯光熄灭，除了他们两个再也没有别人。静谧无声的黑暗里，他们在另辟的一方天地里，无所顾忌地全力拥抱彼此。

空间里透不进一丝一毫人界的寒气，无尽的热情与两人的汗水交融在一起，随着越来越快的节奏，滴落在透明的地面。  
宛若一场漫长而甜蜜的刑罚，两个囚徒却都甘之如饴。

“小翔，舒服吗？”  
落幕之后，翔听到伏在自己耳边的人喘息着用气音问道。

他迟疑了好久，才闷闷地嗯了一声，“……还不坏。”

“那以后还能做吗？”

“……要偷偷地，不能被别人发现。”

那月轻轻笑起来，“好。”  
“我会努力的……不止做‘不错的第一次对象’，而是作为小翔唯一的对象。”

“我可没有认同！”翔气鼓鼓地戳他胸口，“我只是觉得可以和你……保持现状。”

那月丝毫没有在乎，亲亲热热地和他拥抱。

“我们的生命很长，未来还有很久很久……”他缱绻而亲昵地小声嘟哝，“你明明就非我不可。”

fin.

———

大概鲜为人知的二三事：

1.对于那月成年之后，私下也开始叫自己“翔殿下”，并且跟自己关系略渐疏远这件事，翔其实一直不怎么高兴。

2.翔曾经因为那月个子突然蹿高，但自己还像个小孩而很不是滋味，偷偷跑去搜集了很多偏方，并且让人每天从人界给他送新鲜的牛奶（但全都没有奏效。）

3.作为一个尽职尽责的执事，那月每天都会为翔处理掉大量“没必要让他过目”的信件和“没必要让他见到”的人。翔的身边从没出现过可能把他带入歧途的危险人物，他能以这种敏感的身份保持如此天真的个性到成年，全部都是那月的功劳。

4.那几个欺负了翔的人类，后来发现自己不管做什么都疯狂招霉运，连家产都很快败空了，简直像被恶魔诅咒了一样。

5.翔后来没有再履行天职，而是和普通恶魔一样响应人类的召唤，以实现愿望来赚取代价。有一次他被一个女孩召唤出来，对方的愿望居然只是过一个完美的万圣节。  
虽然沉迷万圣节到这个份上有点奇怪，不过他还蛮喜欢那个迷一般的女孩的。  
而且她做的手工糖果很好吃（虽然一不小心吃得太多，害他被同时也在附近的另一个高阶恶魔真斗嘲讽了（气气）

**Author's Note:**

> 像我这种重口抹布爱好者，翔能逃脱被我抹布的命运，的确全是四之宫的功劳（什  
> 


End file.
